LA SANGRE LLAMA
by SAILOR COSMOSS
Summary: SERENA ES UNA TIERNA NIÑA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ES BESADA POR EL UNIVERSITARIO DARIEN SHIELDS EL HIJO DE UN RICO MAGNATE AUTOMOTRIZ Y ELLA ES SOLO LA RECOGIDA DE LA COCINERA, SE DARA CUENTA EL QUE LA AMA ?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA COMPAÑERAS ESTA HISTORIA ME HE INSPIRADO EN ELLA POR QUE SE PARECE A LA HISTORIA DE ALGUIEN QUE CONOZCO Y QUE ES MUY CERCANO AMI, ESPERO LES GUSTE

CAPITULO 1

ALGUN DIA SOLO ALGUN DIA ESPERO QUE EL LLEGUE A VERME COMO YO LO VEO A EL, ESPERO QUE NO SE DE CUENTA...SERENA VIVIA EN LA MANCION DEL SEÑOR MAMORU SHIELDS EN TOKIO ELLA TENIA 22 AÑOS Y HABIA VIVIDO LA MITAD DE SU VIDA CON ELLOS YA QUE ERA HUERFANA Y LA COCINERA DE LA FAMILIA IKUKO ERA SU MADRINA Y LA HABIA RECOGIDO A LA EDAD DE 12 AÑOS CUANDO ELLA LLEGO A LA MANCION FUE BIEN RECIBIDA POR LOS PATRONES DE SU MADRINA HABIA CON ELLOS DOS NIÑAS CASI DE LA EDAD DE ELLA Y UN MUCHACHO A UN QUE EL ERA UN POCO MAYOR, NUNCA OLVIDARIA SERENA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VIO A DARIEN EL INPACTO QUE CAUSARIA ESE MOMENTO EN SU VIDA EL ERA UN MUCHACHO MUY GUAPO QUE DECIR MEJOR DICHO ERA MUY BELLO ERA ALTO, BIEN FORMADO DE CARA AFILADA UNOS OJOS AZULES COMO EL ZAFIRO QUE DERRETIAN A CUALQUIERA, LAS OTRAS NIÑAS ERAN REI Y MINA- HOLA TE LLAMAS SERENA VERDAD YO SOY REI Y YO MINA VAS AVER QUE NOS LLEVAREMOS MUY BIEN CONOCEMOS A IKUKO DESDE MUY NIÑAS Y LA QUEREMOS MUCHO Y ESTE ES NUESTRO HERMANO DARIEN-HOLA MUCHO GUSTO ESPERO QUE ESTES COMODA CON NOSOTROS-YO YO CLARO QUE SI Y ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA Y LES ESTOY MUY GRADECIDA QUE SUS PAPAS ME DEJEN VIVIR AQUI CON MI MADRINA que lindo es...por dios por Dios apenas tengo 12  
DESDE ESE MOMENTO ELLA QUEO PRENDADA DE EL , ASI PASARON ALGUNOS AÑOS, LAS CHICAS MINA Y REI IVAN ALA PREPARATORIA, DARIEN SE ESTABA GRADUANDO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y SERENA YVA TERMINANDO LA SECUNDARIA TENIA 15 AÑOS Y ESTABA MUY BONITA Y DISTINGUIDA LA PATRONES DE IKUKO LE HABIAN FACILITADO ESTUDIOS PARA SERENA ELLA IVA ALA MISMA ESCUELA QUE MINA Y REI MINA TENIA 16 Y REI 17 CASI ERAN DE LA CAMADA LAS TRES- OLLE MINA SERENA CUMPLIO 15 AÑOS AYER Y NO LE HICIMOS NADA DEBERIAMOS INNVITARLA A ALGUNA DISCOTECA ESTA NOCHE PERO TU CREES QUE IKUKO LA VA DEJAR SALIR CON NOSOTRAS-REI-ANDA LE DIREMOS A DARIEN QUE NOS LLEVE ASI IKUKO SI ACEPTARA SOLTAR A SERENA CON NOSOTROS-MINA-BUENO ESTA BIEN TIENE RAZON -HEY SERENAestabn saliendo de la escuela TE TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA PARA QUE TU CUNPLEAÑOS NO PASE DESAPERSIVIDO MINA Y YO TE QUEREMOS INVITAR A UNA DISCOTECA-HUY PERO MI MADRINA NO ME VA A EJAR IR YA VEN COMO ES -MINA -POR ESO LE PEDIREMOS A DARIEN QUE NOS ACOMPAÑE-

SERENA SE QUEDO PENSANDO SERIA UN SUEÑO IR CON DARIEN SUSPIRO PENSO PARA SUS ADENTROS SERIA UN SUELO SE VOLVIO A REPETIR-UN SUEÑO QUE LE REPITIO MINA CONUNOS OJOS YA SE IMAGINABA QUE SERENA SUSPIRABA POR DARIEN -DEJALA EMPAZ LE DIJO REI ALA MINA COM SE TE OCURRE SERENA ES OTRA HERMANA PARA DARIEN APARTE EL ES ALGO MAYOR. YA EN LA CASA LAS DOS CHICAS HABIA HABLADO CON DARIEN E IKUKO Y LOS DOS ACEPTARON PARA QEU SERENA TUBIERA ALGO ESPECIAL EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS, LLEGADA LA NOCHE SALIO SEREN CON UNOS PATALOSNES ROSAS Y UNA BLUSITA Y SE ENCONTRO CON DARIEN- YA ESTA LISTA EN UN MOMENTO SALIMOS PERO ANTES TE QUYIERO DAR TU REGALO DE CUNPLEAÑOS Y LE DIO UNA CAJITA NEGRA ella la tomo muy emocionada y vio lo que contenia en su interior una hermosa cadena de oro con un dije en forma de luna- QUE LINDO ES DARIEN PERO NO TE HUBIERAS MOLESTADO - TE LA PONGO SE DIJO EL MISMO Y ELLA ACEPTO EL TOCO EL CUELLO Y LA CHICA SINTIO COMO UNA DESCARGA ELECTRICA EN SU PIEL AL CONTACTO CON LA DE EL EN ESO BAJAN REI Y MINA-PERO QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS COMENTO MINA- NADA MINA SOLO LE PONIA SU REGALO A SERENA-ESTA BELLO VERDAD CHICAS SI MUY LINDO, PERO SERENA NO ESTAS LISTA DIJO REI SI YA ESTOY LISTA, SERENA VAMOS A UNA DISCOTECA NO AL ZOOLOGICO VEN CONMIGO Y LA SUBIERON A RASTRAS MINA SACA UNOS DE TUS VESTIDITOS- CLARO HERMANA PASARON 20 MINUTOS Y YA ESTABA IMPACIENTE DARIEN ABAJO ESPERANDOLAS, Y DE REPENTE VIO A REI Y MINA Y DETRAS DE ELLAS VIO A UN ANGEL CON CUERPO DE MUJER SE MIRABA RELAMENTE EXPECTACTACULAS A PESAR DE SUS 15 AÑOS YA TENIA UN CUERPO BIEN FORMDO LLAVAVA EL CABELLO SUELTO AHSTA LA CINTURA Y UN PEQUEÑO VESTIDO ENTALLADO ROSA PLATINADO, QUE DEJABAN VER SUS BIEN FORMADAS PIERNAS. EL ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO A VERLA CON EL UNIFORME Y SUS DOS COLETAS VALLA VALLA-MINA- PARECE QUE TE HAS QUEDADO SIN ALIENTO HERMANITO, - PARECES UN PECADO ANDANTE LE DIJO EL A ELLA- A LO QUE ELLA SE PUSO ROJA COMO UN TOMATE .

SE PUSIERON EN MARCHA, LLEGARON ALA DISCOTECA DONDE YA LAS ESPERABAN LOS AMIGOS DE MINA Y REI-PENSO DARIEN ESTAS DOS NO PUEDEN ANDAR SIN ESOS DOS, HOLA SEIYA, HOLA YATEN COMO ESTA DARIEN SALUDANDOLOS Y SERENA TAMBIEN Y TU ERES... HAY TONTOS SOY SERENA QUE BIEN TE EVS BOMBOM LE DIJO SEIYA VERDAD YATEN SI TE VES MUY LINDA, ESOS COMENTARIOS MOLESTARON UN POCO A DARIEN, Y EMPEZARON TODOS A BAILAR LA MUSICA DEL MOMENTO, CHICAS NO BEBAN LES DIJO AMNAZANTES DARIEN, NO COMO CREES HERMANITO, REI YMINA YA CON UN PAR DE COPAS ENCIMA SE REIAN, DE REPENTE LA LUZ DE LA SE PONE MUY OSCURA Y EMPIEZA LA MUSICA LENTA Y TOAS SE ABRAZAN CON SUS REPECTIVAS PAREJAS Y SERENA SE QUEA SOLA EN LA PISTA DE BAILE, CUANDO DARIEN LA VE SOLA SIN COMPAÑIA EN EL CENTRO DE LA PISTA CASI CORRE Y LE DICE DANDOLE LA MANO, BAILAMOS, ELLA SE QUEDA POR UN MOMENTO EN LAS NUBES MIRABA EL BELLO ROSTRO DE EL Y SU LINDA BOCA -SI CLARO EL LA LLEBO AL CENTRO DE LA PISTA LA TOMO DELICADAMENTE DE LA PEQUEÑA CINTURA Y LE PUSO SUS BRAZOS ALREDEDOR DE SU CUELLOS UNA MELODIA MUY ROMANTICA Y SE MIRABAN A LOS OJOS Y ELLA PARA ROMPRER EL HIELO LE PREGUNTO-Y QUE HARAS DARIEN YA QUE SALISTE DE LA UNIVERSIAD PUES ME HIRE A ESTUDIAR A ESTADOS UNIDOS UNOS AÑOS Y REGRESARE PARA AYUDAR A MI PADRE EN SUS EMPRESAS-PERO CUANTOS AÑOS CASI LLORANDO EL TOMO EL ROSTRO (PERO QUE ME PASA ES SOLO UNA CHIQUILLA) Y LE DIO UN BESO TAN SUAVE Y TIERNO EN SUS LABIOS UN BESO DE AMOR¡

ESPRO QUE LES GUSTE MI PRIMER EPISODIO HACE MUCHO QUE NO ESCRIBIA UNA HISTORIA GRACIA SPOR LEERLA


	2. Chapter 2

un beso tan dulce y delicado que siguieron bailando sin hacerse ningun comentario solo abrazados el uno al otro siguiendo la dulce melodia de la musica,el acaricio sus cabellos y le dijo me ire en mañana por la noche.

volvieron a la mancion y Serena no podia creeer que Darien la hubiera besado,

-ikuko le pregunto -ya te vas a dormir Serena pero que tienes que andas tan sonriente

- nada madrina mientras recordaba de nuevo el beso que el le habia dado, nada madrina hasta mañana que duermas bien.

mientras Rey la unica que habia visto a Darien besar a Serena estaba muy pensativa, que hare no debo permitir que Darien ilucione a Serena ella estan chica, ademas hay muchas cosas que se interponen entre ellos pensaba la chica. Rei se dirigjio a la habitacion de Darien toca la puerta

- quien es

-soy Rei quiero hablar contigo

-no puede ser mañana son las tres d ela mañana

-no es ahorita

-esta bien pasa

-pero que te pasa Darien porque besaste a Serena ella es apenas una niña no debe crear en ella una ilusión, -

-así que me viste, no se que me paso en ese momento es que se miraba tan linda nunca la habia visto asi

-pero comprende Darien tu te iras mañana a Estados Unidos a iniciar tu master tienes 23 años, Serena tiene 15 no te das cuenta le puedes romper el corazon mañana antes de irte habla con ella te lo exigo¡-salio furiosa de la habitacion de Darien, espero que lo entiendas Serena que lo hago por tu bien y que no sufras pensando la pelinegra.

Serena en su habiatcion seguia pensando en Darien, no debo hacerme ninguna ilucion el es el hijo de los señores y yo solo soy una recojida, pero no importa por lo menos esta noche podre soñar con el.

ya por la mañana estaban bajando el equipaje de Darien, ya se habia despedido de todos menos de Serena fue a buscarla a su habitacion

–hola serena quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de anoche

-si lo imagino no te preocues Darien nos dejamos llevar por el momento pero en su mente ella pensaba, …sabia que esto pasaria pero por lo menos tube la experiencia de besar esos labios que para mi fue mi primer beso y con el…., no te preocupes no le des importancia Darien

-que bueno que lo tomas así tu eres para mi otra hermana

-si lo se (con que una hermana seguia pensando, pero tu para mi no yo te amo seguia pensando)

-que te pasa Serena vas a llorar

-no es que estoy triste te vas y me dan ganas de llorar es todo no se cuando te volvere a ver, -

- vendre en las vacaciones buenos a dios- y el beso la mejilla y esta enrojecio de emocion.

POV Serena. pero tu para mi no Darien yo te veo como hombre no como hermano espero que te des cuenta de eso algun dia.

POv Darien. es muy linda, pero es solo una chiquilla.

Darien subio al auto que lo llevaria al aeropuerto, llego a estados unidos se instalo en en un lujoso departamento en la ciudad de nueva york propiedad de su padre, parece que me la pasare bien aqui...mirando a su alrededor.

paso el tiempo y Darien nunca volvio en las vacaciones como lo habia dicho, solo hacia pequeñas visitas exprees de un dia, siempre se excusaba diciendo que tenia muhco trabajo en estados unidos el ya se habia graduado de su master en negocios internales, y se habia hecho cargo de las oficnas que mamuro shields tenia a en estados unido esta familia es dueña de una gran industria de autos de lujo de reconocida marca y por supuesto le parecia bien la idea de que Darien se empezara a ocupar de sus negocios por el mundo. salia constante mente en revista internacionales acompañado de bellas chicas, se habia convertido en uno de los hombres mas cotizados rico heredero de un gran imperio, hermoso como un dios griego pues las mujeres se lanzaban a sus pies tanto en America como en Europa.

mientras tanto yo Serenaerena habia salido de la univercidad de tokio pagada por supuesto por el señor mamoru era una de las mejores universiades del mundo y yo pude entrar alli por los patrones de mi madrina, mi vida era buena tenia a mis hermanas Mina y Rey, ellas habia optado por otros sueños Rey estaba compremetida con otro magnate automtriz y estaba Mina era tan noviera se hacia iluciones hasta con los actores de las telenovelas, eran la clasicas jovencitas ricas y herederas de una gran fortuna, yo en cambio yo sali de la universidad y el señor mamoru me ofrecio un puesto en la empresa, yo soy abogada que por supuesto acepte por agradecimento era lo minimo que podia hacer por esa familia que me habia acogido en su casa como hija mas sin tener encuenta que yo solo era la recogida de la cocinera, no habia visto a Darien desde hacia casi 8 años ya que el solo venia en viajes relampago a cerrar tratos junto con su papa, porque desde que su madre murio hace 5 años el habia evitado venir a tokio solo habia hablado con el de ves en cuando pero no habia coincidido en ninguna de sus entonces cuando el señor mamoro me saco de mis pensamientos

- Serena puedes venir

-claro señor mamoru-

yo trabaja en su oficina directamente para el como a sus hijas no les intereso el trabajo y se dio cuenta que mi me gustaba mucho entre como su asistente a los 18 años trabajndo en mis ratos libres, pero luego fui escalando posicicon en la oficina yo era ya a mis 22 años jefa del departamento juridico, ya que me habia podido graduar a los 20 años con mencion honorifica un año antes que mis compañeros,

- ya te he dicho que no me llames señor mamoru por favor hija

-esta bien mamoru pero a qui en la oficina dejeme decirle señor usted me entiende verdad

- esta bien hija, quiero decirte que Darien va regresar a tokio va a ocupar mi lugar a qui en esta oficina, el no viene solo trae consigo a su esposa

POV Serena que que estoy mal no puede ser lo que estoy escuchando, sinti que mis piernas no le respondían

-pero señor mamoru Darien se a casado a pero como,

-si yo tambien me quede atoniko ayer cuendo me lo dijo por telefono se a casado con la modelo esa con la que a estado saliendo Beryl Metalia y pues me gustaria que lo ayudes cuendo el este en esta oficina, que lo pongas al corriente de todos los asuntos juridicos que tu llevas, pobre de mi hijo espero que no se arrepienta yo tenia esperanzas de otra cosa... se quedo pensando dandose cuanta de la reaccion que habia tenido Serena ante tal noticia..

POV Serena tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no salir llorando de alli S se a casado no puede ser y yo que no he podido dejar de amarlo tantos años pensando en el sin verlo, me confomare con verlo de lejos a un que sea de otra. recordando aquel beso, suspirando mmmmm


	3. Chapter 3

llegue ala mancion shields un poco llorosa por supuesto que Mina se dio cuenta y se fue tras de mi y me pregunto

-que te pasa Serena

- no nada solo que me duele un poco la cabeza

- bueno cambiando de tema ya sabes que Darien va regresar, pero tiene que sabes algo

- si ya lo se regresa casado

- mi padre ya te lo ha dicho

- si

- mira Serena yo se que tu estas enamorada de Darien desde que eras niña

-entonces ya lo sabes, …(me puse roja como un tomate)

- si Serena Rei y yo siempre lo hemos sabido desde la partida de el tu siemrpe handabas como zombi hablando de el y luego Rei me conto sobre el beso que el te dio,

-que …(mi cara hervia de vergüenza,) asi que lo saben

-si siempre lo hemos sabido rey y yo no te preocupes mi papa no lo sabes

- y nunca lo sabra,

de repente escucharon el helicoptero llegar al pequeño helipuerto que estaba en la gran mancion y corrienron a la terraza y las dos vieron a una pareja- no puede ser pero si es Darien, se suponia que llegaria en unos dias no hoy ni siquiera papa debe saber esto-

me puse muy nerviosa veria a Darien despues de casi 8 años sabia que el estaba muy guapo porque lo habia visto cientos de veces en las revistas el debia tener casi 31 y era un sueño un pecado andante, debería ser un delito que un hombre este tan guapo (se me caia la baba)

-si es el ….demonios y ni siquiera le hemos preparado su habitacion se dijo mina para si misma

- mina por favor no puedo ver Darien y se fue a su habitacion.

mamoru shields iva entrando en su jaguar a la residencia y recibio a su hijo y nuera

-hijo no te esperaba hoy

-pero ya vez papa abrazanolo y ella es…

- si lo se Beryl Metalia famosa supermodelo,

-un placer- le dijo ella.

llego la noche y una esplendida cena les esperaba ya habian conocido todos a Beryl y en la cena seis lugares puestos, Darien su papa, beryl, rey y mina y -dijo Darien

-esperamos alguien mas papa

– no hijo porque y ese lugar

- alli va Serena

- es que como sabras desde tu partida Serena se convirtio en otra hija para mi y decidi sentarla con nosotros desde hace muchio tiempo ella se merece el lugar

- asi es hermano ademas dijo rey Serena es una persona muy importante en la empresa es directora jurídica

- es cierto eso papa, la pequeña Srena irectora jurídica?, no es muy jiven para un puesto asi?

-asi es Darien. Serena a trabajado conmigo desde que termino su bachillerato he insisti en llevármela a la oficina .

cuando en eso bajo Serena muy bella con un bonito vestio rosa juvenil cabellos sueltos casi como la ultimas vez que la habia visto, su cabello largo, rubio platinado y lijeramente risado, su rostro en forma de corazón, su piel tan blanca, sus labio como rojos como granada, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, tenia el rostro de un angel

-pareces un angel….se le escapo a Darien el pensamiento pero ella le sonrio a mamoru

-hola Darien ….y este va casi corriendo a abrazarla

- porque nuca has estado cuando he venido …..(dandole un pequeño beso en las mejillas que hizo que Serena se ruborizara mas señal que no paso desapercibida para Beryl la exuberante mujer de Darien)

- pero que linda estas mírate eres toda una mujer .

POV Darien controlate que te pasa se decia asi mismo por que no estas solo pero luce tan bella, de inmediato lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz de su esposa Beryl

-asi que tu eres la recogi….. no alcazo a terminar la fraze porque Darien la volteo a ver de manera reprobatoria y ella mejor cambio sus palabras

- soy la esposa da Darien y tu eres

- Serena tsukino.

durante la cena Darien y mamoru discutian asuntos de los negocios.

- papa, Darien dejen de hablar de eso hablan mas tarde hay que disfrutar la cena (los regañaba rey)

- tiene razon hija, te espero en el despacho Darien lavantandose,

-si claro papa.

hijo me da mucho gusta que allas regresado aun que no me esperaba que volvieras casado

- papa ya hablamos decidi casarme con Beryl es muy hermosa sabe comportarce, es elegante y ….

-de eso no hay duda hijo pero estas seguro, la amas

- papa, no puedo negarte, que no estoy enamorado de ella pero siento un gran cariño por ella y cambiando de tema como le hizo Serena para ser directora jurídica con 22 años

-mira Darien, tu sabes que a tus hermanas nunca les a interesado el negocio y luego tu te fuieste, ella siempre llegaba y me asi preguntas de derecho, asi que la puse a estudiar es brillante, habla varios idiomas, precismente será ella quien te guira en la oficina yo saldre para londres tengo que terminar unos asuntos alla cualquier cosa con ella es de todas mis confianzas.

-bueno papa me ire a dormir me espera un dia pesado mañana.

en su habitacion Darien regañaba a beryl por su intento de hacerl sentir mal a Serena y querer llamarla recogida

-debes de tratarla como a mis hermanas

-pero porque ella no esta a mi altura acaso tuviste algo que ver con ella antes,

-no digas tonterias cuando yo me fui ella apenas tenía 15 era una niña y de repente….(se acordo de aquel beso que el le diera en la discoteca y sonrio con mucha satisfaccion) a dormir mañana tengo un dia muy pesado

- y con esa estaba muy molesta de la presencia de Serena en la casa ya que habia notado cierta tencion entre ella y Darien en la cena y ademas le daba envidia su belleza y juventud beryl tenia cuerpo de tentacion y 30 años casi de la edad de Darien y ella era una m,ujer muy solcitada en los medios y habia aceptado el romance con Darien por interes porque sabia perfectamente que las modelos van perdiendo valor con el tiempo y ahora que estaba en la flor de su belleza queria hacerce de un marido millonario que le pudiera dar todos los lujos y caprichos que ella queria.

ya en la mañana estaban desayunando y mina se le ocurrio un baile de disfraces para celebrar el regreso de Darien y su esposa que

-te parece beryl

-me parece maravillosa la idea mina

-bueno entonces ya esta esta fin de semana tendremos la celebración

-mina has visto a Serena

-si Darien ella ya se fue

-que si cuando papa sale de viaje ella se va bien temprano dijo que te esperaria alla,

llego Darien ala empresas por supuesto el no se fue en su auto lo hizo en el helicoptero,

-señorita Serena ya llego el señor Darien shields y solicita su precencia en el despacho del señor mamoru.

-buenos dias Darien

ella estaba vestida como toda una ejecutiva de alto nivel de esas que Darien estaba acostumbrado a tratar en nueva york

- pero que diferente te vez te vez muy muy segura de ti, le seguia diciendo Darien,

ella caminaba altos tacones con una vestido de medio paso, ajustado revelando las curvas de su femenino cuerpo cosa que la hacia lucir muy distinguia y hermosa

-como has cambiado

-ya lose ya no soy una niña Darien

-de eso ya mi di cuenta pero bien hablemos, tengo que ponerte al corriente en todo,

asi pasaron todo el dia metidos en el despacho de mamoru se reian por que se acordaban de viejas cosas parecian niños riendo de repente entro aire por la ventana del hermoso rascacielos tirando un montos de papeles que estaban revisando y los dos se dirigen a juntarlos cuando caen por tropesarce uno con el otro y sus rostros estan tan cerca, se miran alos ojos y el le toma la barbilla a ella y la besa tan tiernamente fuerte y se levantan, ella sale corriendo dela oficina de el ya eran las 7 de la tarde los empleados empezaban salir. Darien se quedo solo en el despacho

POV Darien estoy casado que me pasa no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es tan linda y dulce y esos ojos color cielo me enloquece tenerla tan cerca, estoy recién casado no se que me pasa….., mejor dicho si se que me pasa la deceo

-amy (secretaria Serena) y serena

-la señorita Serena ya salio como se fue hace cinco minutos.

POV DArien hay Serena te escapaste de mi pero no podras hacerlo siempre,

ya entrada la noche estaban cenando los tres hermanos y beryl y se pregunto Darien para si mismo y donde estara Serena porque no baja, y noto que no habia lugar para ella

- y Serena mina la has visto

-si salio a cenar con seiya

-verdad rei que seiya la aprentendido desde hace un par de años pero nunca le a correspondido

esto causo una molestiaa en Darien percibida por todas en la mesa

-y ikuko donde esta tampoco ha venido a verme y sabe que Serena salió sola con Seiya

-hay Darien que atrasados de noticias estas (le dijo Rey) desde que Serena trabaja ikuko se la pasa con sus familiares en osaka Serena ya no le dejo que trabajara y mi papa estubo de acuerdo y que pensabeas acusarla con ella

-pues no quedando un poco sonrojado.

POV Darien demonios no la pude ver y que estara haciendo con el seiya

- que te pasa amor estas tenso

-no es nada beryl imaginaciones tuyas mejor ven conmigo y lo ella lo beso alo cual el no le correspondio, ves tienes algo nunca habias rechasado un beso mio

-estoy cansado trabaje mucho hoy

al siguente dia en la oficna ella estaba en el despacho de mamoru que ahora ocupababa Darien mientras su padre estaba fuera ella era quein dirigía la oficina desde alli,

-te estaba esperando teclando unos emails, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer necesito ponerte al corriente antes de que llegue tu señor padre

-serena quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer no fue mi intención bes…

-no te precupes Darien no paso nada (eres un idiota o que es la segunda vez que me pides perdón por besarme)

y asi paso la semana trabajando los dos comian juntos reian eran la perfecta mancuerna en el trabajo el viernes al atardecer salieron mas temprano de lo normal pues era la fiesta de bienvenida. Ya llegada la noche estaban llegando los invitados y rei y mina vestian como mariposas, los recibian presentandoles a beryl que el parecer era entro de atencion vistiendose de conejita de play boy, Darien platicaba con amigos que no veia hace años estaba muy molesto con beryl por el atuendo que habia escojido, el iva vestido con un smokin y solo un antifaz se veia fabuloso

-a quien buscas Darien (le pregunto su amigo del colegio andru)

- a nadie andru

- es que veo que buscas a alguien con la mirada

- son imaginaciones tuyas tu esposa es muy sexy Darien espero que no te enojes

- ya lo se es de maciado llamativa a veces para mi gusto le gusta ser el centro de las miradas, (fue interumpido andru que le dijo)

- he aquí una verdadera belleza,

entro Serena por la puerta principal vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco platinado entallado en su cuerpo con un escote bien pronunciado y unas pequeñas alas de angel poco maquillada ya que esos ojos azul cielo no necesitaban ningun aderezo su hermosura resaltaba por encima de todas, Darien estaba enbobado hasta los huesos, pero las palabras de andru lo sacaron del en trance

-pequeña que bien luces

-gracias andru

- tu tambien y de que se supones que bienes vestido de doctor no es justo tu ya eres doctor,( sonriendo su cabello lo llevaba suelto en precisos rizos dorados).

POV Darien por dios que hermosa eres pensaba nunca te habia visto de esta manera.

-mina Serena te vez preicosa pareces una muñeca salida de un cuento de hadas

- si es cierto comento rei eres la mas bonita de la fiesta, (escuchando beryl salio furiosa no soportaba que la arrimada según sus palabras la opacara tanto y se puso a tomar)

asi siguio la fiesta en su apogeo, beryl ya handaba bien borracha y rei le dijo a Darien que retirara a su mujercita de la fiesta

- que bueno que papa no esta presente para que no vea como tu esposa hace el ridiculo,

-basta beryl deja ya esa copa ve a nuestra habitacion a que se pase la borrachera

–ni creas que me voy a retirar no te dejare solo con esa mosca muerta de hambre de Serena, hay si con su carita de angel, si no te retiras cancelare tus tarjetas de credito por un mes, beryl sabia que Darien si cumplia sus amenazas, esta bien me retirare,

Darien regreso a la fiesta y vio a bailar con su amigo andru que no perdia el tiempo tratando de conquistar ala bella Serena

-como es que nunca me habia fijado en ti eres tan bella

- pero que cosas dices andru

a darien le hervia la cara de coraje al ver que Serena estaba abrazada a otro hombre y de repente….

- andru alguien te busca en la entrada yo me quedo con Serena

-esta bien en un rato regreso preciosa

- ha ya te llama preciosa

-mira darien yo soy una mujer sin compromiso y el tambien no le hacemos daño a nadie,

-vamos ala terraza porque haces eso me quieres acaso hacer enojar

-yo ati la que seguro se enojaria si nos llegara a ver a qui solos seria tu esposita que se no me soporta,

-sera por que esta celosa de ti (y el se acercaba mas a ella y eso la ponia atemblar y al le encantaba darse cuenta del efecto que tenia en ella)

–darien por favor dejame, (el empezo a besarle el cuello)

- es que eres deliciosa. (la besaba en el cuello, poco a poco fue llegando ala zona de los labios, le daba pequeños mordisco ala comisura de su boca y la volvio a besar ella igual correspondio a su calido y apasionado beso, ven necesitamos un lugar mas privado y se fueron atravesaron el jardin sin que nadie los viera y llegaron ala casa de huespedes y siguieron besandose mas y mas y el empezo acariciarlar sus muslos de seda, hasta alcanzar

El cierre de su vestido. La desnudó en un segundo, y por un momento la retuvo así, desnuda y expuesta a la abrasión de su mirada.

Aquel fue el único instante en el que ella hubiera podido cambiar de opinión, pero comenzó a acariciarla, y cuando su pezón desapareció entre sus labios, quedó perdida en el torbellino que se desató en su interior.

El la recorrió como nadie lo había hecho antes, con los labios, la lengua, los dedos sabios, satisfaciendo la necesidad que iba creciendo en su interior, hasta que le resultó imposible seguir inmóvil sin... algo, algo que no sabía bien qué era, y un gemido se escapó de su garganta acompañado por el gesto implorante de sus manos.

Darien volvió a besarla en la boca con una sed que la dejó sin respiración.

-Darien susurró con desesperación su nombre

-Sí contestó él a una pregunta que no necesitaba formular . Lo sé, Serena. Lo sé...

No, no lo sabes», pensó mientras él la besaba y la acariciaba con más intención, más seguro de comprender lo que podía llevarla al límite de la pasión incontrolable. Entonces, y cuando ella gimió moviéndose inquieta junto a él, se colocó sobre ella y entre sus muslos.

Serena deslizó las palmas sobre su pecho, sabiendo que aquello era para ella y al mismo tiempo experimentando un instante de miedo al sentir la evidencia de su deseo por primera vez. Y aunque la penetró con suavidad, ella se aferró a sus hombros, clavando las uñas en sus músculos, su cuerpo temblando de ansiosa anticipación.

Pero eso precisamente lo detuvo.

¿Serena? Madre de dios no puee ser ¡

Y besándola una vez más, la penetró completamente, adueñándose de lo que ella le ofrecía y destruyó la creencia de Serena de que había que querer a alguien para sentirse tan maravillosamente bien como ella se sintió en ese instante.

El instante de dolor no fue nada comparado con el calor abrasador del placer que vino después. El la llenaba, y ella se dejó arrastrar por esa sensación abriendo los muslos, sintiéndolo aún más adentro, aferrándose a su cintura con las piernas. Y en aquella unión de cuerpos, bocas y mentes, deseó que aquel ritmo salvaje se apoderase de los dos. Necesitaba sentir que la deseaba de aquella forma. Necesitaba saber que tenía el poder de volver loco a un hombre.

Rafe siguió moviéndose dentro de ella hasta que de pronto, y con una violenta sacudida, sintió alcanzar la meta suprema. Sacudió su cuerpo como lo haría un rayo y después explotó en un placer como fuego

-perdon Serena si me hubieras dicho que eras dicho antes… hubiera sido mas delicado contigo perdon si te lastime

ella estaba roja de la vergüenza

-no te preocupes que no me haz lastimado me has hecho muy feliz, me habia reservado para ti todos estos años

- me has hecho muy feliz niña hermosa…dándole un beso sobre la frente

POV Darien por dios nunca habia hecho el amor asi con beryl, en cambio con Serena fue de los mas dulce y apasionado a la vez, no podia dejar de pensar en ella

- darien

-que pasa beryl

-te quiero informar que voy a ir a estaos unidos a ver lo de mi documentacion estare de regreso en una semana

-cuando te vas esta noche

- esta bien beryl.

POV darien por dios Serena ya quiero verte no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza


	4. Chapter 4

POV serena, desperto en su habitación con una sonrisa, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo pudo verme como yo lo deseaba, como mujer, por dios no puedo creeer que halla hecho el amor con el anoche, fue tan tierno y apacionado, no se como lo podre volver a mirar después de lo de anoche, pero será mejor que lo olvide ya que el esta casado y seguramente ama a su esposa y yo nada mas fui un deceo momentáneo, pero a un asi me siento muy feliz de que alla sido el primero en mi vida, (solo recordar las acciones de la noche pasada la exitaban.)

En ese instante bajo serena al comedor vestida con una pequeña faldita blanca y un jersey de cuello bajo también blanco se miraba adoreblemente joven y hermosa,

-buenos días-

-buenos días serena

Y beryl no constesto el saludos porque le molestaba mucho tener que compartir la mesa con serena, ala cual miraba como si fuera una sirvienta mas de la casa.

-vas a jugar tenis serena

-si darien, todos los sabados juego con mis amigos de hecho están por llegar por mi

En eso llega luna la ama de llaves y le dice a Darien que su papa están en la línea de teléfono desde Londres que por favor conteste por que es muy urgente, asi que tuvo que dejar a las dos mujeres solas por un rato. Y de repente beryl hablo

- que cres que estas haciendo-

-a que te refieres beryl nose e que hablas

-es que acaso no te basta con revolcarte con mi suegro como para que también quiereas seducir a mi marido, pero escuchame bien niña, Darien nunca se fijarían en una arrimada como tu, a el le gustan las mujeres de clase como yo, por eso se caso conmigo, recuerda que soy yo su esposa, recuérdalo muy bien.

-como te atreves yo no me acuesto con el señor mamoru, como te atreves a ensuciar un sentimiento tan puro y bueno con tus malintencionadas patrañ me voy.

Mientras darien hablaba con su padre y pensaba en serena, no puedo ofrecerle nada a serena ya estoy casado y ella merece mas que ser mi amante, será mejor que le pida perdón por robarle su inocencia con ella, seguramente me va a odiar, pero es lo mejor para ella. no puedo dañarla exponiéndola a un escándalo.

Asi salió serena encontrandose con seiya y se fue con el a jugar tenis, estándo en el partido de tenis mina y yaten contra seiya y serena, juagron tres sets pero esta vez mina y yaten ganaron la partida, y pasaron a sentarse y refrescarse.

-que te pasa serena por que estas tan enojada

-no estoy enojada mina es solo que esperaba algo esta mañana y no…..

No termino de decir la frase cuando escucho la voz mas encantadora que ella conocía….

- hola mina hermanita no pensé que te levantaras tan temprano herma y rei

- por hay anda nadando con su novio jijjijjiijj

- darien que haces a qui pensé que le dedicarías el dia a tu esposa (dijo serena muy molestamente)

-darien es ati a quien he venido a buscar necesitamos hablar. Me acompañas a dar una caminata

-claro darien vamos.

-serena lo que paso anoche entre nosotrosno pùede volver a repetirse, pues yo estoy casado cariño y no te puedo ofrecer nada, …..yo me deje llevar por tu hermosura y el deceo tu sabes que no te puedo ofrecerte nada, perdóname por haberte arrancado tu virtud, tu no mereces ser la amante de un hombre sino la esposa.

Pov serena. Ella se quedo mirándolo a punto de llorar, pero pudo hacer un esfuerzo para que el llanto no saliera de su boca y trato de ser lo mas comprensiva con el, ya que daba por hecho que había sido su culpa haberse acostado con darien,.

-no te preocupes darien yo sabia el riesgo que tenia por que tu estas casado y pues también me deje llevar por el deceo, asi que no te preocupes mucho yo lo superare.

-darien-gracias serena eres una mujer muy adulta para tu edad, la otra cosa que te tengo que decir es que mi padre llamo y nos quiere en Italia, para que rebices el contrato de fucion y conozcamos al CEO de ella.

Darien no pareció notarlo pero serena estaba con el corazón roto, y solo asentía todo lo que el decía.

- y cuando nos vamos.

- hoy mismo asi vámonos para que hagas un maleta

-esta bien

.asi se fueron juntos y no hablaron en todo el trayecto ala mancion shields, serena entro a su habitación y se hizo una maleta grande con todo lo necesario para el viaje no sabia cuanto tardaría en cerrar la fusión y ella tenia que estar presente en todo momento en los tratos, se despidió de las chicas y subió al helicóptero que los llevaría al aeropuerto y allí subirían al jet privado de la familia shields y se dio cuenta de que darien venia solo sin su vivora esposa y eso le provoco cierto alivio de no tener que convivir con ella, el viaje fue algo largo , y ella se la paso dormida en una cabina privada, la avisaron que ya habían llegado a Roma ella se cambio de ropa algo sencillo pero juvenil, los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto una limusina, los dos subieron sintiéndose unos tontos que no hallaban como hablarse,

-serena nos hospedaremos en el hotel emperador propiedad de nuestro anfitrión Malaquite Di Marti que es con quien venimos a negociar la fucion, tenemos una cena hoy en la noche con el, te pongo sobre aviso es un hombre muy importante asi que quiero que le des una gran impresión, el espera conocer a mi esposa…..(fue interrumpido por serena)

-pero claro solo soy yo la simple serena

-no serena no me malinterpretes…

La chica no lo dejo continuar se bajo en cuanto la limusina, se paro frente al hotel emperador y entro, darien tubo que correr para alcanzarla.

-se que están enojada, pero por favor comprendeme lo hago por tu bien.

-esta bien entremos de una vez.

Pasaron una suite de dos habitaciones, muy bonita y elegante digno de un rey pensó serena, también había una salita que acondicionaron rápidamente como una oficina, ya habían llegado muchísimas carpetas de contratos que tenían que revisar.

-DArien no voy a ir mejor me quedare a ir avanzando con el trabajo

-iraz serena tienes que conocer a Malaquite Di MArti, asi que si no traes vestido de fiesta baja y cómprate uno y me lo cargas a la habitación.

Serena bajo y se fue a las tiendas del hotel para darse prisa y no llegar muy tarde a la reunión de trabajo, cuando ella subió Darién ya casi estaba listo, ella se metió a bañar y el iva a su suite y la vio desnuda sin que ella se diera cuenta, salió rápidamente de allí y mejor bajo, a encontrase con su anfitrión antes de comerte otra tontería, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo hermoso y delicado de serena, sus bellas piernas largas y delgadas en su piel aperlada y sus senos que no los pudo ver por que su larga cabellera dorada se los tapaba nada que ver con Beryl y la comparación asusto a Darién.

Pov Darien debo dejar de pensar el ella, se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que llego al penthouses, fue recibido por el secretario de Malaquite y le ofreció champaña.

Mientras tanto en lo de serena, que bien quede no pensé que este valentino que me he comprado me quedaría tan bien, bien será mejor que me valla ya que el arrohante de DArien decidió irse solo, entro al ascensor y allí estaba un caballero de unos 36 años de edad, de uno ochenta tez morena ojos verdes, peliplateao, el rostro y el cuerpo de un dios griego, -

-ciao bellezza a donde te diriges

le hablo el guapisimo hombre a serena y mirandola de pies a cabeza el hombre habia quedado pasmado al ver a serena que llevaba puesto un valentino negro de un escote bastante pronunciado por la espalda y ceñido alcuerpo con una havertura en el vestido por enfrente que al caminar dejaba ver sus magnificas y largas piernas y ademas ella llevaba la melena suelta por un lado su cabello dorado se miraba hermoso iva poco maquillada solo un poco de rubor y los labios del tono rosado mas delicioso que podia haber por supuesto ella se miraba de lo mas sexi,

-mi nombre es Serena Tukino y voy a una reunion de trabajo al penthouses.

-que casulidad yo tambien, mi nombre es Malaquite Di Marti un placer conocerte y traes acompañante bella mia,

-pues si, vengo con el señor Darien Shields.

El elevador se paro abriendose frente a la fiesta y Enrico le ofrecio su brazo a serena para que no entrara sola, las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, a Darienle avisaron que Malaquite ya habia llegado, y darien se dirigio hacia donde estaba Malaquite el se miraba muy divertido platicando en italiano con una dama muy sexi se reian a carcagadas no se habia dado cuenta que la chica era serena.

- hola Malaquite gusto en verte

-Ciao Shields como estas, por que no me habias dicho que tienes una esposa tan linda y encantadora, te la estabas guardando para ti verdad.

En eso darien se da cuenta que serena es la mujer que esta con Malaquite, muy sonriente y hablando en italiano la mira de pies a cabeza y la encuentra despanpanantemente sexy.

-no Malaquite serena no es mi esposa es mi hermana y es la directora de juridico y ha venido a revisar los contratos de la fucion.

Malaquite estaba ya muy sorprenido.

-no hagas caso Malaquite yo no soy hermana de Darien me crie con su familia los ultimos 10 años, llegue a su casa cuando tenia yo 12 y por eso Darien me considera su hermana.

Esta la susurro a Darien al oido, los hermanos no se besan y no hacen el...

- nos permites Darien voy a bailar con serena.

Hay se quedo Darien muerto de coraje y celos por que la bella serena estab bailando con otro hombre que no era el.

Malaquite llevo a serena al centro de la pista y la tomo con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura con una galanura que a serena la estremecio, ella al Darce cuenta que Darien estaba que hechaba chispas, se dejo llevar por Malaquite, toda la noche de su brazo bailaron y este le acariziaba la espalda por lo que Darien se acerco a ellos preguntanddole a Malaquite a que hora ivan hablar, pero el le dijo que hablarian mañana el le llamaria.

-serena ya es hora de irnos-

-no darien yo me ire mas tarde estoy isfrutando mucho la compañia de Malaquite y ademas quiero seguir bailano un rato mas

-si Shields yo la escoltare a su suite.

A darien no le quedo mas remedio que irse solo de la reunion y estaba que hechaba fuego por los ojos de haber dejado a serena con Malaquite Di Marti, ya sabia de su fama de esperando a serena hasta que la señorita llego a las cuatro de la mañana.y vio cuando Malaquite le dio un beso en la mejilla de serena, lo cual era el colmo en su furia

-que haces a qui darien porque estas despierto tan tarde pense que ya estarias dormido

-te estaba esperando que clase de mujer llega a las cuatro de la mañana con un tipo que no conoce-

-una mujer que es soltera de 22 años autosuficiente y que es soltera sin compromiso alguno

Darien la agarro por la cintura la estrecho hacia su cuerpo muerto de colera y la beso...


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de que me digan algo mas, soy dislexica he batallado toda mi vida para mejorar ese punto, lo estoy intentano de verdad, de hecho escribir historias es una terapia que me impusieron para tratar de vencerlo, tengo 32 años tengo dos carreras y un master en Ing, hablo tres idiomas, solo los hablo trato de no escribirlos por que lo hago fatal, por la misma dislexia, se que no soy buena para escribir pero de verdad que lo estoy intentando, lo estoy haciendo por mi misma no por las criticas de otras personas

Gracias


	6. Chapter 6

Se besaron apacionadamente, el la acariciaba de manera desenfrenada y ella claro que correspondia a esas caricias, pero en algun momento del trance apacionado Serena reacciono a su realiad, separanose de Darien.

-recuerda que no puede haber esta clase de intimidad entre nosotros Darien, recuerda que estas casado con Beryl ...

-disculpame Serena me deje llevar, perdoname, sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.

POV Serena, hay Darien porque me besaste, no puedo resisitrme a ti, tu cernania me pone muy nerviosa, sera mejor que no esta a solas contigo por que si no, no podre contenerme.

Asi paso la noche, muy inquietos para ambos, llego la mañana y cuando Serena abrio los ojos y se estiro como una niña despues de una larga siesta y luego reparo en el olor que inundaba la habitacion, de repente se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por muchisimos areglos florales toos de rosas rojas su suite llena de ellas olia delicioso, desperto asombrada por tanta belleza, y vio un enorme areglo que estaba a los pies de su cama era el unico que traia una tarjeta, Serena la tomo y leyo lo que decia :

"Eres toda una venus romana"

Darien estaba mas enojado que la noche anterior por supuesto ya se habia dado cuenta de las flores y quien las enviaba, no era un tonto para no saber que Malaquite haria todo lo posible por tener a Serena cerca de el y conquistarla, y Serena estaba encantada con tantas flores estaba feliz se alisto y fue a reunirce con Darien que la esperaba en la salita que ambos compartian

-vamos Darien Malaquite nos espera, quede anoche con el para ver lo de los contratos de la fusion.

-por favor llamalo señor Di Marti Serena

-no el medijo que lo podia llamar Malaquite y asi lo hare

Bajaron los dos por supuesto Darien iva muy elegante con un armani gris que resaltaban sus ojos azul zafiro y Serena llevaba un vestido cocktel sobrio, ya que ivan a cerrar un trato muy importante con este magnate italiano, tenian que dejar buena impresion de sus personas como altos ejecutivos de industrias shields, llegaron a la reunion donde habia unas 25 personas esperandolos ya en la sala de juntas de las oficinas Di Marti, entraron al salon y Darien se dio cuenta como los hombres se comian a Serena, y eso le molesto mushisimo al grado que no vio cuando Malaquite se levantaba y se dirigia a Serena, diciendole algo al oido, y besandole los nudillos de la mano.

-bella mia por favor sientate a mi lado sera un honor tenerte conmigo,

-lo siento Malaquite pero Serena tiene que estar por un lado de mi es mi mano derecha en este trato y tal vez tenga que platicar algunos puntos con ella.

-esta bien Shiels como quieras (de mala gana)

Se sentaron y la reunion empezo empezaron a exponer los acuerdos y puntos a favor y en contra acerca de la fusion de las empresas, en este pais, y Malaquite no dejaba de ver a Serena casi se la comia con los ojos, termino asi la primera reunion, salieron todos de la sala de juntas y solo quedaron Serena y Darien, el estaba muy nervioso y ancioso.

-Serena que te parece si salimos a cenar conozco un lugar muy bello te encantara

-losiento Darien (bastante divertida y en hasta cierto punto burlandose de el ) voy a salir a cenar con Malaquite me a invitado el primero.

Se quedo muy enojado de hecho todo el dia estubo furico pensando en Serena y Malaquite cenando a la luz de las velas, llego la noche y vio salir a Serena con un vestido azul cielo entallado hasta la cintura de falda volada hasta las rodillas que la hacian lucir hermosisima, tierna, bellisima, y con el cual sus ojos parecian dos lagos azulados le favorecia bastanta ese color.

-a ya te vas te esperare despierto Serena

-ni se te ocurra¡

Serena subio al al penthousess donde la recibio Malaquite con una amplia sonrisa.

-buenas noches bella mia, estas mas hermosa que anoche

-gracia Malquite tu tambien ta vez muy bien y que cenaremos

-te llavare a un lugar muy especial ven conmigo ( la toma de la mano y subieron por unas escaleritas y salieron al helipuerto que tenia el hotel imperial)

-pero a donde vas a llevarme Malaquite que necesitas helicoptero

-ya lo veras bella mia es un sorpresa.

asi subieron al helicoptero y volaron una media hora aterrizaron un un lujosisimo yate en el mar ejeo, serena estaba fasinada ningun hombre mejor dicho nadie nunca habia tratado de impresionarla de esa manera.

-esto es maravilloso MAlaquite, y quiero darte las gracias por las flores me encantaron

-que bueno que te hallan gustado las flores,

-y tu yate es magnifico, como se llama

-se llama "Sea Queen"

- bueno acompañame

El le io su mano para que caminara de la mano con el, a Serena se le herisaba el pelo de la nuca de tener a un hombre tan atractivo y galante cerca de ella, bailaron mucho la compas de los violines, el la apretaba mucho a su musculoso cuerpo y ella sentia su exitacion y de repente serena se quiso sentar

-Malaquite esto es muy lindo y se a donde va, y creeme estoy muy alagada, pero yo no soy esa clase de mujer, que tu piensas, yo no me voy a ir ala cama contigo.

-perdoname Serena si te he ofendido en algo tal vez este llendo demaciado rapido, pero me gustas serena de verdad, me gustas mucho, tu belleza me a imprecionado bastante pero no solo eso tambien tu cerebro me exita, mira tengo 36 años, se que soy algo mayor para ti pero eso noes impedimento y ademas ya es hora de que siente cabeza, por favor dame la oportunidad de que me conozcas, date tu tambien la oportuniad de conocerme me gustas para algo serio.

Serena escucho esto se puso roja como un tomate

-MAlaquite yo tengo que decirte algo yo estoy enamorada de otra persona y espero que algun dia deje de quererlo-

-amas a shields verdad

-como lo sabes, tan trasparente soy?.

-se nota por como lo miras, pero es una lastima que este casado de verdad por ti lo siento, pero estoy seguro que shields tambien siente algo por ti, miraba con odio a todos, hoy por como te miraban

-no lo creo Darien solo tiene ojos para su esposa, la bella Beryl aun que es una arpia, pero ya no hablemos de estas cosas por el momento yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad,

-"por el mometo" con eso me conformo bella mia.

Volvieron al hotel donde estaban hospedados y darien cumplio su amenza estaba despierto cuando Serena entro con Malaquite ala salita de estar que estaba a la entrada de las suites.

-hasta mañana Malaquite te vere en la reunion

-hastas mañana Serena, me permitirias darte un beso de despedida

-(serena sonrojda no pudo ni articular palabra) cuando Malaquite la tomo de la cintura y le dio un pequeño pero calido beso en los labios rosados de ella y se despidio cortesmente. Y por supesto que Darien pudo ver too eso y estaba colerico.

-pero Serena que estas haciendo

-porque estas espiandome

-no estoy espiandote te vi sin querer con Malaquite

Darien estaba muy enojado con ella la tomo de las muñecas y no se dio cuenta que la estaba lastimando.

-dejame notienes ningun derecho sobre mi (Darien ignoroel comentario)

- si quieras besos yo tambien te los puedo dar.

y la abrazo muy fuerte contra su pecho besandola vorazmente, el hombre estaba hecho una furia, y tropezaron con un sillon en el cual calleron el sobre ella donde la siguio besando sin que ella pusiera la menor resistencia, Serena tambien participaba y el la levanto en sus brazos y la llebo a su dormitorio.

-pero que haces

-no me importa nada en este momento solo quiero tenerte, eres mia serena mi de nadie mas.

Entonces la recosto sobre la cama de el y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ella le dijo

-Darien yo te amo no puedes hacerme esto de nuevo

esta confesion encendio de pasion al hombre, el introdujo los dedos en su melena rubia y ella tembló de placer. Se besaron como auténticos locos, ella le mordió el labio inferior y él le devolvió el favor. Mientras sus lenguas jugaban, sus miradas seguían prendidas la una de la otra, reflejando la intensidad de la llamarada interior que los consumía. Ella le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y acarició su entrepierna con la palma de la mano mientras él soltaba un hondo gemido de placer.

Era evidente que él se encontraba fuera de control, pero así se sentía ella también. Con uno de sus rápidos y silenciosos movimientos, DArien la levantó para depositarla sobre la cama y, una vez tumbada, la liberó con ma‐estría del vestido.

‐Voy a comerte entera ‐amenazó, mientras se desprendía de su ropa.

Y no se hizo esperar, primero atacó uno de sus pechos con la boca, y luego el otro, mordisqueando y succionando los pezones. Ella se retorció de gozo, con los dedos clavados en sus hombros. Él tenía un cuerpo magnífico, hermoso, y ella lo de la húmeda oquedad de la entrepierna femenina, deslizándose hacia dentro con una suave acometida que consiguió hacerla sollozar en una primera oleada de genuino placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies. Siguieron besándose y giraron varias veces el uno sobre el otro encima de la cama, unidos por brazos y piernas. A cada nueva embestida, ella emitía un suspiro y él un ronco gemido.

Cuando se acercaban al clímax, ella le tomó una mano y le mordió el borde de la palma hasta que él gimió agónicamente al tiempo que descargaba su simiente dentro de ella. La plenitud del instante produjo en Serena una grata sensación de satisfacción que se desencadenó en varios raptos del más puro e incandescente placer. El orgasmo final la dejó agotada. Asi amanecieron juntos con sus cuerpos entrelazados, despertando poco Serena se io cuenta que DArien lamiraba.

-tienes mucho despierto, desde cuanto estabas viendome

-dese hace unos 20minutos y quiero decirte algo Serena, yo tambien te amo lo supe en el momemto en que te fuiste a cenar con Malaquite, subi al penthouse y cuando me dijieron sus sirvientes que te habia llevado al ejeo me quise morir de celos y rabia y en ese momento lo supe te amo te amo tanto que no lo puedo creer, creo que te amo desde que eras niña pero no lo habia asimilado hasta el dia de hoy que vi como te pude perder con otro hombre.

-pero y beryl

-selo dire cuando volvamos

serena estaba anonadada, increiblemente emocionada no podia creer que lo escuchaba era cierto que su amado le confesaba que el tambien la amaba, asi se pasaron toda la semana juntos comiendo juntos durmiendo juntos, cerraron el trato con Malaquite Di Marti y por supuesto que el se pudo dar cuenta de los sentimiento de ambos y no insistio mas a serena, parecia un sueño de amor real el que Serena y Darien esban viviendo, el la llevo a conocer a Venecia, Milan, tambien fueron a paris, no lo podian creer el idilio que estaban viviendo, una verdadera luna de miel.

-en un pàr de dias volveremos a tokio que te pareces si te vas de compras mientras yo termino de resolver algunas cosas con el Ziocite el secretario de Malaquite.

Serena salio a recorer los centro comerciales de roma para llevarles regalos a sus casi hermanas Mina y Rei y estubo muy ocupada cuando regreso del hotel no podia crrer la sorpresa que se llevaria entro ala suites que tenia con Darien y para su sorpresa estaba Beryl esperandola...

-con que has estado durmiendo con mi marido espero que te hallas hecho provecho por que darien solo te tomo como consuelo mientras yo estaba fuera

-no lo creo Beryl, Darien me ama

-hay tontita de verdad crees que Darien te ama solo te uso como hubiera usado a cualquier chica que tubiera asu alcance yo comprendo que es un hombre que no puedo estar sin sexo ni una noche y lo entiendo, pero yo tambien esperaba que tu lo entendieras.

-no es asi Beryl estas mintiendo, Darien me ama me lo a demostrado

-compartir el cuerpo no es amar mi despistada Serena, deberias de saberlo.

Serena estaba casi a punto de llorar, estab roja de ira y enojo.

-estoy embarzada arrimada y Darien no se saparia nunca de mi le voy a dar un hijo.y el ya lo sabia cuando me fui a estados unidos.

Serena salio corriendo de la suite dejando un reguero de cosas por la habitacuon y el pasillo llebava el alma estrosada...

**Muchas gracias chicas estoy muy conmovida, puse eso porque recivi un par de correo horribles, pero no de critica constructiva, que esos yo les entiendo son para ayudar, pero el que me mandaron era muy agrecibo, pero ustedes son lo maximo gracias ¡**

**Marianux, azuzena 45, paty 81 medina, milethgrey, lita kino, lady suci, yusale**

**gracias**


	7. Chapter 7

**LA llegaa sorpresa de Beryl habia puesto patas para arriba el romance de Darien y Serena, el se fue al bar del hotel se fue a pensar en lo que le habia dicho Beryl .**

**Recuerdo-**

**La puerta de la suite de Darien se abre y aparcee Beryl en la puerta.**

**-hola amor no vas a venir a recibirme, por que te traigo excelentes noticias**

**-que haces aqui Beryl te iva a ver en tokio no a qui a que has venido**

**-entonces es cierto lo que me han dicho, por tu recivimento no puedo dudarlo**

**-que es lo que te han dicho**

**-de tu pequeño idilio, que has estado viviendo estas semanas con tu recogida... esa la que has traido segun Mamoru a trabajar contigo**

**-no es ningun idilio, que ria hablar contigo hacerca de esto, te compensare te lo prometo, estoy dispuesto a adarte lo que decees, dejame libre, yo estoy enamorado de Serena**

**-me vas dejar entonces huy entonces no podras criar a tu hijo conmigo por que si me dejas jamas veras a tu hijo...**

**-pero que como, pero que dices mujer**

**-estoy esperando un hijo tuyo**

**El estaba en shock, Darien no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Serena, como lo tomaria, como se lo diria, qua haria ella.**

**fin del recuerdo...**

**Pobre de mi Serena, como lo va a tomar podra perdonarme, tengo que ser muy sutil como decirtelo, por que no quiero perderla ahora que se que la amo, por que no me dicuenta antes de casarme con Beryl que no la amaba, que eras mas bien un capricho.**

**Regreso al a su suite y encontro a Beryl sonriente y triunfante y vio el reguero de cosas que habia por la habitacion y los pasillos, estaba muy preocupado de que Beryl alla visto a Serena antes que el.**

**-Beryl que a pasado qui**

**-nada querio mio solo que le he dado la notica a la mujercita esa, y pues la muy torpe salio corriendo y tiro todas las cosas que traia.**

**-pero que has hecho Beryl yo se lo iva a decir tu no tenias ningun derecho hacerla sufrir**

**-mira Darien yo soy tu esposa y ella no, yo dberia de ser la ofendida**

**Darien estaba furioso y salio a buscar a Serena a tratar de explicarle las cosas y que lo perdonara pero no la encontro.**

**cuando Serena salio corriendo del hotel a toda prisa, no se dio cuenta cuando que un maserati negro frenaba en seco y casi la golpeaba, Serena se desmayo en el acto y callo al suelo, el conductor salio a prisa y se dio cuenta que quie era.**

**-bella mia, dios mio**

**Serena ya estaba recuperando la conciencia y se dio cuenta que la persona que estubo apunto de atropellarla era Malaquite Di Marti**

**-voy a llamar a Darien, Serena pero que haces a qui sola, aemas ivas muy distraida casi te mato con mi auto**

**-no porfavor no lo llames Malaquite, no quiero verlo por favor ayudame, sacame de aqui**

**Malaquite comprendio y la ayudo a subir a su maserati y se fueron del hotel, manejo hasta un parque que habia cerca de alli y se orillo.**

**-que pasa bela mia que te hizo Shields por que estas toda lloroza**

**-no fue el, fue su esposa me estaba esperando**

**-a valla los a descubierto**

**-no es todo Beryl me dijo que esta embarzada de Darien**

**-bella mia, te lo dije, que el es un hombre casado**

**-si pero me prometio...**

**-dejarla tu sabes que las cosas rara vez son asi y menos con un bebe de por medio**

**-ahora me doy cuenta de ello**

**-que voy hacer ahora malaquite, no puedo volver a la mansion Shields en tokio, que cara voy a darle a Mamoru, a las chicas ellos han sido mi familia estos ultimos 10 años como voy a decirles, no puedo vivir ni trabajar bajo el mismo techo que Darien.**

**-tengo una solucion para ello por que no te bienes a trabajar para mi, se mi secretaria personal, mi asistente, mi secretario personal Jedite esta por dejarme, te dare un de los apartamentos para ejecutivas que tengo a qui en milan o donde tu quieras pero quedate conmigo no hay nada que te ate a tokio, quedate en italia, dame una oportunidad picola mia**

**-pero no no puedo...**

**-solo te pido que me des la aportunidad de que me conozcas el tiempo dira lo demas...**

**-esta bien Malaquite me quedare a trabajar para ti, dejame hablar con Mamoru Shields y decirle que voy a renunciar, tengo que ir de nuevo a tu hotel a recoger mis cosas.**

**-no piccola dejamelo a mi, sera mejor que ya no regreses **

**-esta bien MAlaquite ya no quiero verlos, no quiero ver a Darien.**

**Malaquite llevo a Serena y la instalo en un penthuose en un lujoso edifico propiedad de el y se hizo cargo de que el personal del hotel le enviara todas sus pertenecias, Serena hablo larga y relagadamente con Mamoru quien comprendio que era una gran oportunidad para Serena trabajar para Malaquite Di MArti, ella le explico todo, que Malaquite queria quera fuera su secretaria personal y que eso le daba grandes posibilidades a ella y que ademas queria independizarce de la familia Shields y vivir sola en italia, el viejo Mamoru no se trago el cuento de Serena pero no le queo mas remedio que aceptar los nuevos planes que tenia ella para su vida. Como llego la noche y Darien nosabia donde estaba Serena y ademas se dio cuenta que las cosas de ella no estaban en la habitacion penso que se habia marchado a Tokio, pregunto por ella en el loby del hotel y le confirmaron que la segnorina Tsukino habia dejado el hotel hacia ya horas**

**POV Darien, en este momento ya debe estar por llegar a Tokio pobrecilla debe estar sufriendo mucho, espero que pueda perdorme, **

**Llegaron Darien y Beryl a Tokio en todo el viaje Darien no le dirijio la palabra a Beryl estaba muy enfadado con ella, llegaron a la mancion y Darien entro a la casa buscando a Serena entro hasta su habitacion y se dio cuenta que no habia nadie alli ningun rastro de ella, cuando se dio cuanta de la presencia de su padre en la puerta de la habitacion de Serena**

**-ella no esta aqui, Darien **

**-papa no sabia que estabas en Tokio**

**-Regrese esta misma mañana, ahora ime tu, que paso entre tu y Serena en italia**

**-papa ella y yo pues...me di cuenta que la amo**

**-lo imaginaba, y por que no te divorcias de Beryl no la amas estoy seguro de eso, siempre has amado a Serena pero eras muy tonto y superficial para darte cuenta, fue una sorpesa para todos en esta casa que regresaras casado con otra mujer**

**-asi es papa no la amo, fui un tonto, por que no me di cuenta de eso antes de casarme con ella, siempre habia pensado que Serena era una niña, pero cuando volvi a verla el dia que regrese me di cuenta de ello de mi amor por ella, pero ya es tarde hay algo que me ata a Beryl, esta esperano un hijo mio me lo a dicho en italia y se lo ha dicho a Serena**

**-ahora comprendo, hijo la ecicion de Serena, ella no esta en tokio, **

**-perdon que dices papa**

**-si hijo ella se quedo en italia se excuso mucho conmigo renuncio a su trabajo para nosotros, se quedo italia para trabajar con Malaquite Di Marti, parece que le a ofrecido una gran oportunidad.**

**-no puede ser...mientras estubimos alla Malaquite simpre demostro un interes por Serena.**

**-lo siento Darien, pero tiene que hacerte reponsable por Beryl y el bebe que ella espera.**

**Durante la cena en la mancion Shields todos estubieron muy callados hasta que Beryl rompio el hielo.**

**Beryl –pero familia que no piensan decirme nada, les voy a dar un heredero y ni siquiera me han felicitado**

**Mina -he he enserio pues feliciades cuñadita**

**Rei -si felicidades**

**Mamoru -felicidaes nuera ojala que sea el primero de varios nietos**

**Beryl -gracias y espero que asi sea**

**Mina - Darien Serena por que se a quedado en italia**

**Mamoru -yo te contestare hija, Serena a renunciado quiso independisarce de nosotros y esta bien hay que respetar su decicion se quedo a trabajar alla en milan**

**Rei -se quedo a trabajar para Malaquite Di Marti verdad papa**

**Mamoru -asi es hija Serena es una chica con un cerebro privilegiado y por eso Malaquite quiere que trabaje para el.**

**Mina -que emocion ire a verla esta misma semana**

**Beryl -Darien no has dicho ninguna palabra en toda la noche.**

**Darien -Serena es muy inteligente.**

**Mamoru -bueno los felicito me da gusto que ya valla haber un heredero en esta familia, una rama mas de sangre de nuestra familia**

**POV Beryl**

**si supieran que soy mas inteligente yo que ella por que les voy a dar un heredero que no lleva ninguna gota de su sangre jajajajjaj**

**recuerdo de Beryl...**

**-diamante cuandto tiempo de extrañe**

**-tardaste demaciado preciosa**

**-tengo que decirte algo diamante, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo**

**-de verdad, como sabes que es mio**

**-por que fue cuando Darien estubo en paris 15 dias y yo me quede aqui contigo ademas con el siempre me he protegido y contigo no.**

**-me imagino que embarazada podras sacarle mas dinero a los Shields cuanto te separes de el**

**-estas en lo correcto mi amor, me quedare dos semanas a qui contigo en nueva york**

**-que bien pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos no queremos que la prensa valla a decir algo sobre la famosa modelo Beryl metallia y su manager verdad, no hasta que les allas quitado su fortuna a los Shields.**

**fin del recuerdo...**

**Pasaron las semanas y Darien por mas que habia tratado de comunicarse con Serena no lo pudo lograr no la habia visto ni hablado con ella en mas de cinco semanas, estaba desayunando con su papa y Beryl cuando Mina aparecio con una revista en las manos "Ciao Italia" donde biene Serena en la portada como la nueva revelacion en los negocios en Milan.**

**Mina -mira papa, mira Darien ya vieron quien esta aqui**

**Darien -que hermosa se ve**

**Beryl -no es para tanto**

**Mina -claro que si aqui dice que es la nueva imagen de Di Marti International**

**Darien- no puedo ser, yo creia que solo seria su secretaria.**

**Mina -si aqui dice que es el nuevo rostro de Di Marti Internacional, que es muy inteligente, que habla cinco idiomas, que es una gran mediadora en los negocios a pesar de sus escasos 22 años, papa en unas semanas me ire con ella. Mina abrio la revista y emprezo a leer la entrevista que le hacian a Serena. **

_**Que relacion tiene usted con el señor Malaquite Di Marti?**_

_**Solo es mi jefe, y es una gran persona le estoy muy agradecida por haberme dado esta oportunidad.**_

_**Pero se les ve que salen mucho juntos y ademas usted lo acompaña a todos sus eventos sociales?**_

_**Esa es mi labor soy el nuevo rostro de Di Marti Internacional**_

_**Y que hay de cierto acerca de los rumores que se corrienron de usted y el empresario Darien Shields?**_

_**Darien es como un hermano para mi, mi crie con el y con sus hermanas asi que siempre habra rumores por nuestra cercania**_

**Mina –por dios papa Serena es una celebridad en Italia, quiero irme con ella**

**Mamoru -primero avisale mina**

**Mina -claro papa.**

**Mientras tanto en Italia Serena estaba pensando en las ultimas 5 semanas que habia vivido alli, cuando entro Malaquite a su oficina y le puso en las manos una revista.**

**-mira bella mia te tengo una sorpresa**

**-que es , Malaquite no puedo creer que lo hallas hecho, no pueo creer que yo este en la portada de " Ciao italia" **

**-pues creelo ya eres el nuevo rostro de Di Marti Internacional, bella mia yo quiero que piences en mi no solo como amigo, yo me estoy enamorando de ti picola, pienza en mi como algo mas dame una oportunidad, sal conmigo conoceme fuera del trabajo**

**-Malaquite yo, tu sabes**

**-alo mejor yo pueda hacerte olvidar a ...Shields**

**-esta bien Malaquite lo intentare...**

**Ella ya habia viajado a rusia, y Grecia para acompañar a Malaquite a cerrar un tratos el era un verdadero caballero se empeño en que Serena saliera en una revista como el nuevo rostro de sus industrias y lo logro, se puso a ojear la revista donde ella salia en la portada y viendo la entrevista que le hacian y se dio cuenta de una pregunta que le habian hecho. que pensaba de tener se dio cuenta que su periodo le estaba retrasado por lo menos una semana salio corriendo rapiamente a una farmacia regreso a su oficina y se hizo la prueba para su sorpresa daba positivo.**

**no puede ser estoy embarazada de Darien, por dios sere una madre soltera. tengo que decircelo a Malaquite**

**Serena entro al despacho de Malaquite y no allaba como decirle**

**-Malaquite se que hablamos esta mañana y yo te prometi una oportunidad pero ahora ahy algo no puedo dartela**

**-porque belleza acaso Shiels a dejado a su esposa por ti**

**-no Malaquite es algo peor que eso y me da mucha verguenza decirtelo**

**-anda dimelo**

**-estoy embarazada de Darien Shields**

**-que como...(la sorpresa para Malaquite fue enorme)**

**- dejame solo bella mia por favor**

**-esta bien Malaquite y si decides correme lo entendere...**

**POV Malaquite, que culpa tenia la pobrecilla ahora estaba embarazada de un hombre casado que no va a responderle.**

**Serena estaba en su oficina cuando su asistente le dijo que Malaquite la esperaba a las 8 en un prestigoso restorant, Serena estaba ya mas relajada, teniendo en mente que iva a ser madre y que eso cambiaba mucho toda su vida, llego la noche Serena se puso un hermso vestido de satin rosa cuando Malaquite la vio entrar al lugar se paro en seco y le habrio una silla para qeu ella pudiera sentarce.**

**-te vez preciosa bella mia. **

**-eres muy amable MAlaquite tu ta,mbien te vez muy guapo mira que citarme en este lugar para despedirme, de verdad lo entiendo**

**-bella mia, pero que estas diciendo, dejame hablar a mi, estas embarazada y el padre de ese niño esta casado que piensas hacer, se lo vas a decir, **

**-no Malaquite, no quiero que el lo sepa, seria un obtaculo en la vida de ambos por el momento no se lo pienso decir**

**-bueno entonces escuchame tengo una propocicion que hacerte...casate conmigo**

**-MAlaquite yo pero como es posible que me estes pidiendo eso**

**-mira bella mia tengo que confesarte algo yo no puedo tener hijos soy esteril si te casas conmigo, a tu hijo no le faltara nada, le dare mi apellido, lo tratare como un hijo de verdad, sera mi heredero y por supuesto tu seras tratada como una reyna, como una emperatriz, yo estoy completamente seguro de mi amor por ti, estas semanas que has pasado ami lado me he dado cuenta que eres la mujer que necesito en mi vida, se que vas a decir, que es demaciado pronto para enamorarce de alguien, pero asi es te has metido en mi corazon, si te casas conmigo no te pedire nada hasta que tu quieras darmelo. Entonces Malaquite saco una cajita de terciopelo y de alli saco un hermoso anillo con un diamante rosa de 4 kilates en forma de corazon y se lo puso en el dedo**

**- te casarias conmigo? (Serena se lo penso un momento)**

**-esta bien Malaquite acepto**

**el se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ella se sonrojo.**

**Y MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO ¡**


	8. Chapter 8

**Todas las revistas del corazon de Europa anunciaban que el Playboy Italiano Malaquite Di MArti ya habia encontrado la horma de su zapato, que se casaba con su asistente personal la hermosa Serena Tsukino, la prensa estaba encantada la habian comvertio en el cuento de la cenicienta por su puesto estas revistas tambien habian llegado hasta Japon. Por este medio Darien se entero que su amada se casaba con otro y trato de comunicarse con ella pero fallo, ella no queria hablar con el.**

**Serena y Malaquite se casaron en una pequeña y discreta ceremonia civil en roma a la cual solo asistieron Mina, Rei Mamoru, Ikuko y un par de amigos de Malaquite, Serena se fue a vivir a la casa de Malaquite por acuerdo mutuo la pareja dispuso dormir en habitaciones separadas era la condicion que le habia pedido Serena a el, y asi pasaron seis meses de la boda de ellos y Serena ya casi no trabajaba no queria que la prensa se diera cuenta de su estado que `para esos meses ya se habia notado bastante, Mina fue de visita, Serena estaba muy emocionada la estaba esperando. desde la boda no la miraba, Mina entro y quedo atonica cuando vio a Serena en un estado de gestacion bastante avanzado.**

**-pero Serena no sabia que estabas embarzada, Malaquite debe estar muy emocionado y el donde esta**

**-si lo esta y esta en suiza esta cerrando la compra de unos hoteles vuelve mañana y si lo he ocutado es por la prensa es muy maliciosa y no quiero escandalos la verdad casi nadie sabe que estoy embarazada pero cuentame que has hecho y Rei y Mamoru y Da...**

**-anoche me vine con el y Beryl que tambien esta ya bastante gorda y quiso venir de compras ya vez que estamos en la semana de la moda, pero ella esta insorportable, Serena... Darien te ama se que no debo decirte esto pero el te ama se la a pasado de viaje para no estar al lado de Beryl por que cuando se ven se la pasan peleando**

**-sera mejor que cambiemos de tema Mina, Darien va atener un hijo con Beryl y yo ...**

**-y tu tambien verdad Serena o porque ami no me engañas estoy casi segura que ese hijo es de Darien por que tu estado es de mas de 7 meses a mi no me engañas y en ese tiempo aun no conocias a Malaquite**

**Serena se puso palida pero no lo nego.**

**-bueno Serena sera mejor que me valla para que descances yo me voy a mi hotel.**

**Mina se fue rapidamente al hotel para encontrarce con Darien.**

**-Darien ven por favor a mi suite tengo algo que decirte**

**-si Mina que te pasa por que bienes tan ajitada**

**-vengo de ver a Serena y que crees esta embarazada**

**-ese maldito Di Marti la embarazo**

**-Darien no creo que ese bebe sea de Malaquite porque Serena tiene mas de 7 meses de embarzo debe tener entr meses y en ese tiempo no conocia a Malaquite.**

**-entonces ese bebe es mio, Beryl no debe saberlo.**

**ellos nose dieron cuenta de que Beryl estaba escuchando todo detras de la puerta.**

**POV Beryl esa maldita esta embarazada de Darien tengo que verla. salio furiosa sin decirle a Darien, salio rento un coche en el hotel y se dirigia al edifio donde Serena vive y de pronto...vio a una gorda rubia casi corriendo y le cerro el paso con el auto**

**Mientras tanto Serena en su lujoso departamento se puso reparar en que Mina se dio cuenta de la verdad de su bebe y salio corriendo tras ella no le importo nada seguro iria directo a ver a Darien y se lo contaria y ella tenia que impedirselo, salio de su edificion iva a tomar un taxi cuando un auto se le cerro y le abrio la puerta era ella Beryl metalia, Serena se quedo inmutada, Beryl le dijo que subiera que tenian que hablar y ella subio .**

**-con que embarazada de mi marido y tu marido que dice de eso por que de seguro que no sabe**

**-por supesto que lo sabe ademas regresame a mi edificio no se por que me subi contigo**

**-no, me vas a oir tu no le vas a decir a Darien que esta esperando un hijo de el.**

**-por supuesto que no se lo voy a decir, si quisiera se lo hubiera dicho cuando me entere antes de casarme, no es mi intencion separarte de Darien**

**-entonces eres peor de lo que pensaba te casa con un rico haciendole creer que es su hijo verdad**

**-no es asi cuidado Beryl haaaaaaaaaaa(un moneton de gritos se escucharon y un rechinido de llantas)**

**Beryl habia tomado la autopista de Milan sin darce cuenta iva manejando muy aprisa y tomo una curva muy cerrada y se voltio rapido se escucharon las ambulancias las llevaron a un hospitalito rural que estaba cerca del accidente donde solo habia una enfermera y por los golpes sufridos a las dos les tubo que hacer cesarea de emergencia el bebe de Beryl nacio debil y pequeño ya que ella no habia dejado de beber ni se habia limitado a la vida de embarazo la enfermera le dijo que su hijo seguro moriria en los proximos minutos a raiz del accidente, mientras el niño de Serena estaba sano y lleno de vida Serena aun no despertaba ya que ella habia salido mas golpeada, entonces Beryl se vio amenazada si su hijo moria ella perderia todo con Darien y el la dejaria, seguro se ira detras de ella de Serena y se le ocurrio una idea terriblemente cruel, llamo ala enfermera y le dijo:**

**-le doy un millon de euros si cambia a los niños**

**-que como dice**

**-lo que escucha quiero el hijo de la otra ya que el mio va a morir no sere yo quien se quede sin nada, le dare lo que me pida, solo cambie a los niños**

**La enfermera que era bastante avariciosa y mala le dijo que queria cinco millones sin titubear**

**-me encantan las mujeres que saben negociar el trato de su vida, esta bien se los dare , deme al otro niño de una vez**

**-a qui lo tiene es un niño muy bello y sano nadie dudara que es su hijo.**

**-quien sabe que ella y yo sufrimos un accidente**

**-nadie aun no lo hemos reportado por las prisas y ademas ustedes no traian identificacion, y lo que me parecio mejor ami era hacerles una cesarea para salvar sus bebes, pero tal vez ella no supere la noche**

**-cual es tu nombre**

**-neherenia**

**-entonces neherenia espera la llamda de diamante blackmoon el le dara el dinero y si se le ocurre contarlo lo lamentara usted nosabe quien soy ni de lo que soy capaz**

**-no se preocupe cuando me entregue el dinero yo desaparecere de aqui**

**-deme un telefono necesito comunicarme con mi marido**

**Mientras Darien estaba tratando de encontar a Serena le suena el movil y Darien se da cuenta que el Beryl y esta le cuenta lo sucedido a Darien, y que ya tiene a su hijo en los brazos, en el hospitalito rural se encuchan la llegada de unos autos y baja Darien y Mina de el, la enfermera neherenia les pone al tanto de la situacion de ambas que su esposa Beryl dio a luz a un hermoso niño mientras que la otra señora estaba muy grave y su hijo no habia sobrevivido mas un un par de horas, Darien va a ver a Serena y se asusta de verla tirada en la cama demacrada conectada a un respirador artificial el la toca una mejilla y le dice:**

**-Serena despierta mi amor por favor, yo te amo, si te pasa algo no podre vivir sin ti por favor despierta**

**-no toques a mi mujer Shields esto es tu culpa largate vete con tu esposa y tu hijo que te estan esperando dejame a Serena a mi, no se que le voy a decir cuando despierte y pregunte por el bebe largate**

**Darien salio como zombi de la habitacion de Serena y se encontro con Mina esta lo llebo con Beryl y con su hijo,**

**-Darienpor favor tu hijo esta con Beryl y Serena tal vez no sobreviva ...**

**-el bebe mi hijo el de Serena murio y no podre estar con ella para consolarla, Mina imaginate como me siento, tengo un hijo con Beryl y Serena se quedo sin nada, como podre compensarla por el sufrimiento que va apasar, **

**Mina sintio compacion por su hermano jamas lo habia visto en ese estado estaba llorando la perdida del bebe y el estado de Serena que no despertaba lo tenia al limite de la cordura. llego con Beryl y esta le mostro al bebe era hermoso.**

**-que lindo es Beryl**

**Darien vio al niño y lo cargo con ternura, en eso se escucharon las aspan de un helicoptero que despegaba de hay, Darien corrio ala habitacion de Serena y ella ya no estaba Malaquite se la habia llevado.**

**en un lujoso hospital una dos semanas despues del accidente Serena despertaba y vio a Malaquite a su lado tenia la barba crecida parecia que el hombre no habia dormido en dias se miraba demacrado.**

**-Malaquite donde estoy y mi hijo donde esta traemelo**

**-bella mia que es lo ultimo que recuerdas**

**-iva con Beryl en un auto y nos volteavamos**

**-bella mia no se como decirte esto**

**-Malaquite el bebe donde esta (Serena se estaba poniendo palida)**

**- bella mia, amore mio, el bebe murio a los poco minutos de nacer**

**-que dices que mi hijo no existe no puedo ser¡**

**Serena se quedo desconsolada, estaba destrozada llorando abrazada por Malaquite estaba tan triste que sentia que se moria...**

**Se que me quedo muy corto pero esta muy emocionante, espero que sea de su agrado**


	9. Chapter 9

**Serena dejo el hospital casi como una muerta, iva del brazo de Malaquite, mejor dicho el la conducia como una muñeca sin voluntad, ella habia perdido todo su brillo y esplendor, a la salida del hospital estan los paparazzis y periodistas esperandolos para hacerles preguntas sobre su pequeño hijo que habia perecido a las pocos minutos de nacer, ninguno de ellos pudo hacercarceles mas de la cuenta por que los guardaespadas de Malaquite se lo habian impedido solo algunos pudieron tomarles fotografias, llegaron al lujoso departamento de Malaquite.**

**-amore mio se que estas muy triste y no quiero precionarte pero no quiere verte en ese estado**

**-malaquite entiendeme perdi a mi hijo no tienes idea de lo que estoy sufriendo en este momento, estoy devastada**

**-bueno te voy a llevar unos dias fuera de Milan quiero que te relajes, que te calmes que pases por tu duelo, te comprare lo que decees, por que no hablas con tu familia**

**-las chicas ellas no son mi fam...**

**-pero te quieren como si lo fueran sabes yo no estube solo esas dos semanas en el hospital Rei Shields estubo contigo por las noches, y tambien Mina y tu madrina Ikuko, y un par de veces Mamoru Shields a ellos les importas mucho y me dijieron que tu eras de su familia**

**-eso te dijieron (Serena se enternecio con lagrimas en los ojos)**

**-si nunca pense que les importaras tanto Bella mia, pero las entiendo eres tan linda buena, bueno descanza (le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a lo que Serena ya estaba acostumbrada que la besara de aquella manera) pasaron un par de meses desde a quel trajico accidente, Serena ya estaba mas aliviada en su dolor y bajo a desayunar con malaquite este al verla sonrio y le beso en las dos mejillas,**

**-es hora de vover al mundo esposo, ya estoy lista y quiero vover a trabajar**

**-ya era hora amore mio, te tengo una sorpresa he comprado algo para ti iremos a verlo ahora mismo.**

**Serena y Malaquite abordaron el helicoptero volaron un cincuenta minutos por el mar ejeo y aterrisaron en un gran yate de 140 metros de largo, tenia dos helipuertos una gran picina y mas de 20 camarotes para invitados y tenia 40 empleados para sus uso y ademas contaba con dos pequeños veleros, ancladosa el. **

**-no me digas que te has comprado otro yate(muerta de la impresion del lujosisimo barco) por que mas bien yo diria que esto es un trasatlantico de lujo**

**-no es para mi amore, es para ti y le puesto "Bella Mia" por ti, es para ti. ya que no quisiste que te regalara una casa cuando nos casamos, entonces hoy te ragalo este yate.**

**-guau no puedo aceptar Malaquite es demaciado, debiste haberte gastado millones de euros en esta Yate**

**-no importa el dinero bella mia, tu eres mi unica familia ahora, eres todo lo que tengo y quiero que tengas lo mejor y que seas feliz.**

**-gracias Malaquite puedo invitar a las chicas**

**-bela mia es tuyo puedes hacer lo que quieras en el pero antes de que traigas a qui a alguien, comparte conmigo unas pequeñas vacaciones, que te parece si le damos la vuelta al mundo en el.**

**-bueno acepto pero y los negocios**

**-bella mia desde aqui puedo trabajar el barco tambien tiene una sala de juntas**

**-porque dude de ti, si tu "Malaquite Di Marti puedes gobernar el mundo", porque eres tan bueno conmigo, siempre me ves como si recordaras a alguien.**

**-es que me recuerdas tanto a mi primera esposa.**

**-siento que alla muerto Malaquite**

**-si era muy feliz pero la muerte me la arrebato hace mucho tiempo...**

**pasaron unos meses donde Serena y Malaquite se la pasaron viajando, por el mundo, el le enseño a Serenaa ser feliz de nuevo, ella le estaba tan agradecida, el le enseño a ella que estaba bien que podia vivir de nuevo,que no se sintiera culpable por la muerte del bebe.**

**mientras en la mancion Shields estaba la familia tan contenta con la llegada del pequeño mamoru, el bebe estaba tan hermos.**

**Mina-es tan lido mi sobrino-**

**Rei-si es muy hermoso no entiendo a Beryl ni lo atiende parece como si no lo quisiera, **

**Mina.-bueno Rei cambiando de tema Serena me a llamado quire que vallamos a verla nos a invitado a su nuevo yate dicen las revistas que es genial que es uno de los mas grandes y lujosos**

**Rei-Mina no podemos ir las dos quien va ayudar a Darien a cuidar al pequeño Mamoru ire yo, Mina tengo muchas ganas de ver a Serena y ademas quiero que sea mi madrina y se lo tengo que hablar en persona con ella por que si se lo pido por telefono se se va a negar.**

**en eso se escuchaba una acalorada discucion desde los apocentos de Darien y Beryl**

**-si me ire por que estoy arta no pueo salir todo el dia es llanto y pañales sucios**

**-y que esperabas eres madre ahora no puedes andar por alli saliendo en revistas**

**-claro que puedo y lo are pienso irme hoy mismo a Estados Unidos a pasar una temporada, necesito relajarme**

**-haz lo que quieras Beryl**

**un par de semanas despues llego un helicoptero al yate al "Bella Mia" y de el bajo Rei, Serena corrio a abrazarla.**

**-pense que tambien vendria Mina (llorano de la emocion)**

**-lo siento Serena le toco quedarse en casa (tambien lloraba de ver a Serena)**

**-por que**

**-es que tiene que ayudar a Darien con el bebe**

**-como y su madre no esta con ellos**

**-sera mejor que hablemos en privado no quiero que tu esposo me valla a pillar hablandote de Darien y Beryl**

**-no te preocupes por el no esta tubo que ir de relampago a Suiza volvera mañana**

**-pues la verdad no sabesmos que pasa entre Beryl y Darien, ella se va mucho para Estados Unidos y sin el bebe, **

**-que como estan separados**

**-pues parece que si desde el nacimito del bebe hace 5 meses ella nada mas a estado 15 dias con el y todo el demas tiempo viajando modelando, andando de juerga con su manager la prensa rosa dice que son amantes y nosotros no hemos tenido que hacer cargo del pequeño Mamoru**

**-Rei mejor hablemos de otra cosa, el sigue casado con ella y yo estoy casada con Malaquite no es muy etica esta platica**

**-solo algo mas Serena tu hijo era de Darien verdad?**

**-que mas da Rei a estas alturas no tiene caso que te lo oculte**

**-si era de el**

**-y Malaquite que decia de eso?**

**-el me propuso matrimonio a sabiendas que yo esperaba ese bebe de Darien**

**-por que nose lo dijsite a Darien**

**-porque el se burlo de mi, me prometio amor a sabiendas que iva a ser padre, me iluciono me dijo que dejaria a Beryl por mi, perdon por lo que te voy adecir es un farsante, lo odio y se que jamas habria dejado a Beryl por mi**

**-Serena no seas injusta con Darien no sabia que Beryl estaba embarzada cuando estaba contigo en Milan el se entero unos minutos antes que tu, el pobre a sido muy desdichado e infeliz se la pasa en el trabajo y cuidando al bebe se a refujiado en el, ademas el trato mucho de comunicarse contigo, te mando cartas, te hablo por telefono pero siempore se encontro con una negativa de parte tuya**

**-eso no es cierto el nunca me llamo ni me escribio ninguna carta, ya dejemos de hablar de eso ya no tiene caso y estoy casada y el tambien, mejor cuentame cuando te casas**

**- en dos meses el 15 de agosto y quiero que seas mi dama de honor y no aceptare un no**

**-pero Rei puede ser cualquiera de tus amigas ademas ese es el dia del lanzamiento de la nueva linea de autos y pues Malaquite tiene que estar alli y yo tambien ya que soy la imagen de la empresa**

**-no seras tu y punto mi boda sera en dos meses que valla solo**

**-bueno ni hablar sera tu dama de honor, ya vere como convenzo a MAlaquite que me deje ir.**

**asi Rei y Serena pasaron un par de dias en el "Bella Mia", Rei estaba sorprendida de como Serena se desenvolvia en el medio de su esposo, y como habia prendido tan bien llevar el mando de tantos empleados, cosa que no era tan facil para ser una mujer tan joven, Malaquite no volvio hasta que Rei se fuera para que las dos chicas estubieran a justo, **

**-bueno Serena te espero en dos meses**

**-claro Rei hay te vere saludos a Malaquite de mi parte**

**Rei llego a tokio les dio a todo los regalos que Serena les habia mandado, se fue directo al despacho de Darien.**

**-y bien la viste verdad**

**-claro quela vi porque crees que estube haciendo todos estos dias**

**-y como esta**

**-esta mas bella que nunca Darien, y cree que eres un canalla ella piensa que la engañaste para tener una aventura en Milan con ella, parece que Beryl le mintio y le dijo que tu ya estabas enterado de que ivas a ser padre**

**-la sacaste de su error me imagino**

**-pues nose sime creyo Darien esta muy dolida, sufrio mucho con la muerte del bebe que si era tuyo me lo confeso**

**-lo sabia si me lo hubiera dicho**

**-que le hubieras podido ofrecer tu estas casado Darien que no se olvide**

**-si pero ya es casi un hecho lo de mi divorcio, Beryl a abandonado a su hijo, es una interesada nada mas le di poder sobre el fideicomiso del bebe desaparecio tengo semanas sin poder ponerme en contacto con ella, lo unico que se es lo que dice la prensa rosa de ella, no creo que venga a tu boda**

**-mira mejor le he pedido a Serena que sea mi dama de honor**

**la cara de Darien se ilumino –y vendra te lo a dicho te lo a asegurado**

**-por supuesto que vendra te lo aseguro y vendra sola ya que el dia de mi boda el estara muy ocupado esa es la fecha señalada para el lanzamiento de la nueva linea de Maserati**

**llego el dia tan esperado por Rei ella estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido de novia blanco clasico, Mina entro detras de ella llevaba el ramo, y detras de ella iva Serena, Darien estaba en el altar junto al nerviso Nicolas el novio de Rei, el estaba tan nerviso no por que su hermana se fuera a casar sino por que sabia que en cualquier momento veria a Serena tenia desde el accidente de no verla en persona, solo la habia visto en las revistas de moda donde ella salia ocacionalmente. Rei llego junto a Nicolas y Mina se sento junto a su padre Mamoru y Darien se sento junto a Serena...el choque de miradas fue inevitable, paso la ceremonia y Serena estubo todo el tiempo tratando de evitar hablar con Darien, llegaron a la mancion Shields, la prensa no dejaba a Serena haciendole preguntas sobre su flamante esposo y del por que ella habia venido sola a la boda, Serena nose daba abasto asi que se escabullo en la casa sindarce cuenta, estaba recorriendo la mancion ella sola recordano sus ultimos años alli y lo feliz que habia sido en compañia de las chicas y de Darien, cuando escucho un llando y subio corriendo las escaleras y llego hasta una cuna donde habia un precioso bebe de risos negros y enormes ojos azulados, el bebe dejo de llorar cuando la vio, ella solo siguio su instinto y lo cargo, lo que acelero el pulso de Serena, ella sentia una especia de emocion al tenerlo en sus brazos pero no sabia que era, el bebe le sonreia, lo que partio el alma de ella;**

**-yo tubiera un hijito igual de bello que tu, eres identico a tu padre, pero que me pasa por que estoy llorando, porque siento que te conozco pequeño Mamoru?  
**

**Serena lloraba abrazando al bebe, cuando se dio cuenta que era obcerbada por alguien...**


End file.
